


Five More Minutes

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “My patience is wearing thin.”“What do you mean?” Jim sounded too amused to not understand.“Every time you decide to be a pain in my ass, I’m going to add five minutes to my revenge.”Jim kept a straight face, but Bones knew he wanted to roll his eyes. “Are you threatening your Captain, Doctor?”“You bet your ass I am.”(Or, Jim keeps tickling the back of Bones’ knees when they’re at the Bridge, and Bones tells him that he’ll add five minutes to his revenge each time Jim keeps being annoying. Of course the kid doesn’t stop.)





	Five More Minutes

Bones’ gaze flew to Jim for the tenth time in a minute, side eyeing him wearily and as subtly as he could. The rest of the crew were oblivious to anything happening, but Bones was sure Jim knew he’d caught on, and he could detect the suppressed smile fighting to spread over the Captain’s lips. He adjusted his position where he was standing by Jim’s side on the Bridge, but he was very much in Jim’s reach still. He couldn’t really move too far away lest we wanted to raise the suspicion of the others.

Sulu said something that Bones tried his hardest to focus on, but Jim’s hand had returned just in that moment, out of sight but very hard for Bones to ignore. Just the anticipation of his fingers touching the back of his knee drove him insane, and he cursed the fact that Jim only had to sit there in his Captain’s chair that was just in the right level to torture him without being caught. He was sure Jim knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Jim’s fingertips collided with his skin, light enough for him to jerk away involuntary. The smile his friend was trying to hold back made a brief appearance.

“Are you doing all right, Doctor McCoy?” the bastard asked, all innocence and concern.

“Yes, of course,” he replied without missing a beat, earning the short lasting attention of both Sulu and Spock before they returned to discussing the matter at hand. Jim was staring at Sulu’s back, not quite listening, just like Bones. He was enjoying himself a bit too much.

As Uhura responded to something someone had said, Bones leaned down slightly. “You better watch it, kid,” he whispered, making Jim sit up straighter in order to hear him better. “My patience is wearing thin.”

“What do you mean?” Jim sounded too amused to not understand.

“Every time you decide to be a pain in my ass, I’m going to add five minutes to my revenge.”

Jim kept a straight face, but Bones knew he wanted to roll his eyes. “Are you threatening your Captain, Doctor?”

“You bet your ass I am.”

Jim barely stopped touching him after that, and after a while he even started straying from the back of Bones’ knees, and in the midst of hissing out “five more minutes” Bones had to tell him to “stop going so damn close to my upper thigh, dammit”. Jim most likely realized he’d gone a bit overboard at that point, so he finally laid off. Unfortunately for him the five minutes had added up to well over an hour.

It was only once they’d eventually left the Bridge and returned to Jim’s room that Bones realized Jim had most likely planned it all. He let the door shut and glanced at the younger man, took in the way he walked confidently as if to provoke him. Jim was desperate for him to execute his revenge, and it had been his sole reason for being annoying throughout the entire afternoon.

Bones was both surprised and not at all. It was a very Jim Kirk thing to do, after all.

He rolled up his sleeves. “If my calculations are correct, and they always are, my revenge is supposed to last for 75 minutes.”

Jim shot him a bored look, and Bones could absolutely see right through it. “It’s not my fault your legs are ticklish, Bones.”

“You could’ve just, you know, _not_ tickled them.”

Jim smirked. “Now what would be the fun in that?”

“I’m sure you’re going to regret it once I’m done with you.”

“What’s your revenge even going to consist of, hmm?”

Now it was Bones’ turn to smirk. “I’m gonna force feed you some of your own medicine, so to speak.”

Jim made a huge show out of widening his eyes and spluttering out protests as Bones pounced, and had it been anyone but Bones he was sure it would’ve worked. He was absolutely certain that Jim had been wanting to get tickled to death himself this entire time, and Bones reckoned he needed to sit the kid down and have The Talk with him soon. How did you tell someone they could just ask to be tickled rather than try to provoke someone into doing it without it becoming awkward again?

Jim laughed and laughed and laughed beneath his fingers, and while Bones wasn’t really planning on doing this for more than fifteen minutes - the kid couldn’t handle more than that - they both enjoyed every second of it. Every shriek, giggle, and desperate attempt at getting free. They loved all of it in ways not a lot of people would understand.

When Bones was finished and backed off to let Jim breathe, he couldn’t help but ponder over how often Jim decided to be annoying in order to get this. This couldn’t have been the first time it had happened, and if the absolute bliss on Jim’s face was any indication he must’ve been craving this for a while now.

He needed to be more observant, Bones decided, before reaching out to help his friend up. He was sure they would both thank him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
